Harry Potter and the Ministries Prophecy
by GatorFan8144
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts has been over for years. An with all of the next generation of magic folks attending Hogwarts nothing could be better. But after attending a Wizengamot hearing Harry & Kingsley are interrupted during a meeting by a Dept. of Mysteries guard stating that the keeper of the Prophecy Hall had received a prophecy. An its about one of Harry'a own children.
1. The Wizengamot Hearing

A/N **This is my first fanfiction story so sorry if it starts off a little slow I promise it will get better as the story progresses. But anyway I'm going clarify on some things that seems to confuse readers of other Harry Potter stories. Oh! An sorry for any grammar problems:)**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own** ** _Harry Potter_** **and rights all reserved to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 1: The Wizengamot Hearing

The witches and wizards of the Wizengamot fell silent as the doors of dungeon came open with a bang. A dark quietness fell around court as in came two Azkaban guards escorting a small witch bound in chains. The guards pulled the witch to a chair in the middle of the room and then clamped her wrist as she sat down. The guards left the dungeon with the doors slamming shut behind them.

The eyes of the Wizengamot gazed down at the woman bounded in the chair. Each and everyone of them stared at her with no remorse.

A wizard to Harry's right whispered something to the witch beside him, "Funny how three weeks on the run she stills resembles a toad even with her iron grey hair and black bow."

Harry smirked at the wizards statement. He was right she always reminded him as a evil toad.

The British Minister of Magic rose from the bench. Pointing at his throat he murmured, "Sonorus". An with a flick of his wand a piece of parchment appeared in his hands.

He cleared his throat before directing his question to the bounded witch. "You are Doloros Jane Umbridge are you not? Daughter to Orford Umbridge and Ellen Cracknell?" the minister asked.

The witch gave nothing but a tiny nod of the head. Refusing to say anything.

"Your blood status is Half-blood, but your school house was Slytherin right?" the minister continued.

Umbridge gave yet another nod. She was still refusing to talk, but she shuddered when called a Half-blood.

"Ok! Not that it matters, but." the minister _murmured._

The minister glanced down at the parchment before asking, "And you formerly held the positions of Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Head of The Improper Use of Magic, Head of Muggle-born Regristration Commission, Headmistress of Hoqwarts, High Inquisitor, Professor of the Defense against the Dark Arts, and founder of the Inquistor Squad correct?"

Umbridge puffed her chest out proudly before boastfully asking, "Yes Minister! I once held all of those titles."

But Umbridge's pride was deflated when the minister asked, "An during the war you aided the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort did you not?"

Harry smirked at the look of complete innocents Umbridge was giving.

"But Kingsley, had I known that Pius Thicknesse was under the Imperius curse I would've never committed such crimes," she retorted, "I thought I was just doing what our side wanted."

"And which side was that?" slyly asked Kingsley.

Snickers from the Wizengamot echoed around the dungeon walls. Harry gave another smirk while Kingsley even hinted signs of a smile. Umbridge just glared daggers at the Wizengamot.

The Minister gave yet another flick of his wand and a new piece of parchment along with a wand appeared in his hands.

"Three weeks ago Aurors Potter and Doge captured you and confiscated this wand."

Umbridge turned in her seat to glance up the benches at Harry.

Harry gave a tiny wave that was curtly responded with a snarl from the frail witch.

"This 8' wand made out of birchwood with a dragon heartsting core that was manufactured by Garrick Ollivander is yours?" continued Kingsley.

Umbridge gave a curt nod.

"Well I believe it is time for the Wizengamot to vote on her judgement," said Kingsley, "Those in favor of imprisoning Madam Umbridge on criminal charges against Muggle-borns please raise your right hand."

Harry held his breath as he raised his right hand, the same hand that had been sliced open from Umbridge's black quill. The faded words _I must not tell lies_ were still visible on his hand. Harry hoped that enough people found Umbridge guilty.

But there was no need to worry. Every member of the Wizengamot raised their right hand. The Wizengamot began to cheer at its decesion.

And a already distraught witch, Umbridge begin to sob.

"The Wizengamot sentences you nine months of imprisonment, seven of which shall be at Nurmengard and the finally two at Azkaban when it has been cleansed of the Dementors." Kingsley told her.

The doors of the opened as the two guards walked in. They unclamped Umbridge from the chair and inserted the chains on her wrist. She began to put up a fight and ended of kicking a guard in the groin during her flailing. The guard was quickly replaced with another who cast a silencio charm at Umbridge to stop her shrieking and stupefied her to stop her flailing.

As the dungeon doors slammed behind them the Wizengamot begin to slow file out of the courtroom. The only two not bothering to leave were Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter and court scribe Mafalda Hopkirk who was gathering up her notes while Rita anxiously tried to snatch a copy of the court notes.

Harry awaited Kingsley beside the dungeon doors outside the courtroom. As the witches and wizards of the Wizengamot shuffled out the doors each called a greeting out to Harry. Harry responded with a smile and wave. Finally when Kingsley came out trailed by Rita and Mafalda, Harry approached him.

As Harry neared he realized that Kingsley and Rita were in a argument.

"No Rita! I can't gave you a copy of the court notes until their official," said Kingsley, "I'll have Mafalda send a copy over to the prophet as soon as they've undergone a analysis."

"But Shacklebolt-"

"No Rita I also can't let you into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's criminal records unless you get permission from you know who."

Kingsley sighted Harry approaching and turned to the witches, "your have to excuse me I have an appointment with ." He said to them.

"Mafalda would you be so kind to bring Rita up to the Auditorium, I think she shall be less of a hazard there. An when your done have your notes sent to the analyses. An when their done reviewing, send a copy to the Auror Office and The Office of The Improper Use of Magic," said Kingsley, "Oh! An the Daily Prophet too I guess," he added after glancing at Rita.

As the two witches begin leave, Harry and the Minister walked down the corridor toward the nearest lift and in doing so walked right past the door to the Department of Mysteries. He did a double take as they pasted them and noticed that there were two guards on either side of the door.

When he got into the lift Harry voiced his question to Kingsley,"The Ministry isn't taking any chances with the Department of Mysteries are they?" he asked.

"No Harry!" Kingsley replied, "Only the Unspeakables are allowed in it and those with the strictest permission from the Office of the Advisor to the Minister of Magic may enter."

The lift came to a stop, "Level One Offices of the Minister of Magic." said a female voice coolly.

Harry and the Minister departed from the lift and headed toward Kingsley's personal office. As the entered Kingsley cast the Muffliato charm on the door to keep people from eavesdropping.

Kingsley sat down in his chair and gestured Harry to also do the same, but there seemed to be no other chairs.

"Oh! My bad Harry, I forgot that my office is under going some changes."

An with a swift flick of his wand he conjured up a chair. Harry sat down in it.

"Would you like Butterbeer or Firewisky?" Kingsley asked.

Harry asked for Firewisky. An with another flick of his wand Kingsley produced two bottles of Firewisky.

They both drank in silent before Kingsley cut to the importance of the Meeting, "Potter over the last twenty years since the downfall of Lord Voldemort your work for the Ministry has been nothing short of spectacular."

Harry nodded not sure where the minister was going.

"Futhermore with the threat of the last war starting to cool down the Ministry has decided that it might be time to promote to Head Auror."

Harry couldn't believe it. The Ministry wanted to give him the top position in the Auror Office. Harry thought about all that he have accomplished for the Ministry since joining up after the war, but there was only one problem.

"Wait what about Doge isn't he still the Head?" Harry asked.

Kingsley shook his head, "No Elphias has agreed to step down as the Head and give it to you, Harry."

"WAIT ELPHIAS DOGE JUST STEPPED DOWN FROM HEAD AUROR JUST TO GIVE HEADSHIP TO ME? OR DID THE MINISTRY FORCE HIM TO RETIRE?" asked Harry loudly.

"No Harry! Elphias had full say in his decision," Kingsley told him, " has agreed to accept the position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and says the burden of Head Auror would be to heavy for him to carry. He requested that you [Harry Potter] be given the job."

"I'll shall give you seventy-four hours to decide Harry."

Harry was saved from a reply when a loud, rapping knock came upon the Minister's door and without a second thought the person behind it burst in.

 **Sorry this might be a little short but an update is coming soon. Please review and if you have in questions feel free to ask. Critics post nicely. Oh! An don't forget to put what House Albus should be put in all options open. Thanks For taking the Time to read:)**


	2. Keeper of the Hall

A/N **Thanks to everyone that read the first chapter I know there were several mistakes but I'm working on that now and it should be updated soon. Anyway this chapter is very short but there's probably going to be an update soon! An on behalf of my writing sponsor _Smith Films Entertainment_ I would like to give a special thanks to those whom reviewed, liked, and followed, along with those who pointed out my mistakes:)**

Chapter 2: Keeper of the Hall

When the guard burst through the door, Harry and Kingsley both pulled out their wands before realizing that the guy was a ministry employee.

The guard started speaking very fast and saying all kinds unfathomable gibberish. It took them both several minutes to calm the enervated guard.

Offering his firewhisky to the man, Kingsley pointed his wand at the his desk and murmured "Accio Calming Draught!"

Kingsley gave the man the potion and asked him to drink it.

When the bottle was empty Kingsley politely took the potion out of the man's grasp and put back on the desk.

The man was about to begin to explain why he had rushed from the Department of Mystries, but held up his hand to stop the man before he uttered a single word. Turning to Harry, Kingsley asked him to lock the door.

When the door was shut and Harry made show that the Muffliato charm was still working Kingsley turned back to the man and gestured him to speak.

"Your have to excuse me for delaying your message but I'm sure it's better if we spoke without the fear of eavesdropper," Kingsley told the guard explaining the shut door, "We don't Rita making a field day about whatever it is that you came to tell us."

The guard took a moment to interpret what Kingsley said before replying, "Yes! Your right Minister. The Daily Prophet and every other foul wizarding news outlet would fight tooth and nail for this information."

"Well then we better cut to the chase." Kingsley told him. "An Harry I think it better be just me with Mr. um..."

"Lynch sir, and I think it's for the best that remains here. The effects him the most you see." said the guard.

Harry and Kingsley stared at each other for a moment.

"Well , I think it's best if we sit down and discuss the business at hand." Kingsley said.

An with a flick from his wand he conjured another chair for the guard to sit down in. Going back behind his desk Kingsley gestured the man to begin.

"Well only over hour ago, about just as that Umbridge woman's trail ended a divination scholar came to the Department of Mystries demanded to see the Keeper of the Prophecy Hall." said

Harry gulped when the guard mentioned the Hall of Prophecy. It was the place that lured Harry and certain members of the D.A. to the Ministry during their fifth year. It also was begin the cause Harry's Godfather Sirius Black died.

Harry decided to voice a question, "Can you give a name of the scholar or a description?"

thought for a few second and then replied, "Not a name but the scholar was about 5' tall, witch, and um about Hogwarts age, maybe a second or third year."

"Only a third year and still at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

nodded as if this was hardly a problem.

Kingsley seemed to understand Harry's confusion.

"Anyone with proper divination training and skill can have vision at all sorts of ages." Kingsley said.

"But what does this have to do-"

"With you?" Kingsley said

They both stared at in unison. He shrugged.

"After about a good ten minutes of arguing the Keeper came out to investigate the noise and invited her back." he said.

"But-"

"Then after another I say twenty minutes the Keeper came back out with the girl and demanded me to go fetch the Minister and ." the guard continued.

"Well and I think we should-"

Kingsley was interrupted from the rest of his sentence when another loud knock on the door came upon the Kingsley's office.

An in came another Ministry guard trailed by the Keeper of the Hall.

 **Like I said short but an update coming soon. Please review if you like or if there are any grammar mistakes! :)**


	3. The Ever-Locked Door

A/N\- **Thanks to Glazedwater, fons19, Jilly98, Budda7955, AllisonReader, and aded new book for following and/or favoriting it means a lot!:) Anyway sorry this update took long but I've made it my longest yet. Oh! An the first chapter's grammar problems have been updated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ever-Locked Door

"Ah! , I see you informed the Minister and , eh?" said the Keeper.

As the two men made their way into the office Harry and Kingsley stood to greet them, while Lynch closed the office door and readded the Muffliato charm to the door.

The gentlemen introduced themselves to Harry as Kingsley conjured more chairs into the office and summoned more bottles of firewhisky for them.

The Keeper went by the name Euan and was a much older man than anyone else in the room and maybe older than anyone Harry have ever meet, well except for Ron's Aunt Muriel.

Euan had deep sea green eyes and starched white hair with a short gray beard on his chin.

The other guard introduced himself as Alastair.

Alastair was fairly younger than Euan maybe about as old as Harry. He had light blonde hair and pale blue eyes and was much more muscular than the rest of the group.

And although anyone has barely touched their drinks by the time introductions were over Euan had already finished his first beer and was already chugging down another like it was nothing more than ice cold tea he got out of the ice chest.

Burping loudly Euan said, "Well thanks for the drinks Shacklebolt but you and Potter probably want to hear the tale of what happened tonight, eh?"

Harry glanced sideways at Kingsley to see how he would handle the situation of a high ranking ministry employee drunk on duty and how he would react to be called his last name by his own worker.

Appmarently though Euan drank a lot at work and the ministry was used to him not saying people's titles because without a word or facial expression of anger, Kingsley simply pointed his wand at Euan head and with a flick Euan came out of his drunken daze.

"Sorry, Minister, sorry!" stuttered a apologized Euan.

After several minutes of Euan swearing to never have alcohol while on duty (a promise Euan has never kept), he became much more serious with the business at hand.

"As has probably told y'll," Euan began, "about a little over an hour ago a wee little girl no more than thirteen or fourteen called upon the ministry asking to enter the Department of Mysteries or to be more specific the Hall of Prophecy, right?"

Lynch, Harry, and Kingsley all nodded their head in unison.

"So," continued Euan, "this girl looking like she still attending Hogwarts or some other school and certainly not looking like she possessed the skill of divination scholar, I called upon the help of an Unspeakable whom has had experience in this foretelling business. An sure enough he said this prophecy was realistic or at least true."

Questions began to rapidly fill Harry's head. Harry couldn't understand why he [Harry] was panicking so much about a prophecy, I mean they were made over a hundred times in a century to dozens of people. Some as little as you going to eat Chelsea Buns every Sunday afternoon to as bad as Harry's own prophecy with Voldemort.

Kingsley interrogating the three of the ministry workers for over half an hour before Euan suggested that they go and see the prophecy.

The group shuffled out of the minister's office and out into the corridor that had the other offices of the minister's department. As the group made their way toward the lifts Kingsley was followed by several memos presuming addressed to the minister until with a thrust from his wand Kingsley made them all fly toward his office and onto his desk.

When the lift arrived the men funneled into it. And pressed the button for level 9. The lift was very cramped due to the fact that thier were already two people in it. Unfortunely this happened to be Rita and her husky cameraman Bozo.

Harry tried to avoid them by standing on the otherwise of the elevator but was squashed beside them when the rest of them got on the lift.

Rita instantly began firing away questions at Harry about his opinion about Umbridge's trail verdict. Harry reluctantly answered them as best as he could.

When the lift had finally descended to level 9 and the same cool female voice as earlier announced "Level 9 Department of Mysteries and Wizengamot Courtroom Ten," Harry and the rest of the group filed out of the lift and started down the corridor while remaining in the lift Rita's quick-quote quill scribbled down notes and Bozo took pictures.

Harry wondered what story Rita would possible turn his words into next.

The guards took up their positions outside the Departments enter since door and the remaining trio walked into the enterance room.

Immediately the room began to spin and when it came to a stop Euan confidently walked toward the door directly across from them an attempt to open it.

The door wouldn't budge when Euan attempted _Alohomora_ it still remained closed.

"All well that probably the door that remains locked all the time." he finally said.

Harry thought for a second wondering why the ministry would have a door when it was locked all the time. Then he remembered Dumbledore mentioning something about it.

"Wait what's in there?" Harry asked.

Euan gave a forced sorta laugh before answering, "why it's the most powerful weapon the ministry has ever seen."

Kingsley looked shocked Harry just gave a questioning look. He already had a hunch on what was in there.

"The Department of Mysteries has invented a magical weapon without my consent?" Kingsley asked.

This time Euan really did laugh.

"No Minister! Behind this door into the chamber beyond lies the mysterious study of love," he chuckled, "it's been here since pandon's box was opened.

"How is love a weapon though?" Kingsley asked.

Again Euan laughed, "it's what defeated he-who-must-not-named." Euan replied with a wink at Harry.

Harry became flustered under Euan smile.

"They say a fountain of Amortentia is centered in the middle of the chamber." Euan continued.

Euan tried another door and this time it opened up into the Time room. Harry remember what happened when a Death Eater smashed the shelf of time-tuners quickly followed him and Kingsley out of the room and into the Hall of Prophecy.

They came out into the dark musty room directly across from row fifty-three. Harry remembered his prophecy used to be to the right on row ninety-seven. An was a bit surpised when the Keeper turned left and walked down the small aisle between the wall and shevles.

When they came upon row twenty-six. The trio walked down a little until they stopped at a small green crystal orb labeled _Spouse of Harry James Potter & Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasly (James, Albus, Lily?)._

Harry was reaching out to grab it when, Euan started to hiss.

"What are you doing Potter?" he hissed.

"Grabing the prophecy. It's labeled for me." Harry said.

"No!" Euan snarled, " it's labeled for one of the three of your children."

Harry frowned, "so why don't we just go get them and have them pick it up?"

Euan and Kingsley exchanged a look.

"Um, about that Harry," Kingsley replied, "We don't know which child it's for and with the being three of them we can't risk the damages that might happen if we choose the wrong one."

"So we just have to wait?" Harry asked.

Euan nodded sadly.

Harry and Kingsley left Eusn in the Hall of Peophecy and took a lift to the Atrium where Kingsley told Harry to go home and rest.

Harry nodded.

When Kingsley had left him Harry walked up to the Fountain of Magical Brethren and dumped thirty Galleons in it. He prayed that his children would remain safe.

He then turned on the spot and apparented home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Update coming soon! Also check out HinnyandRonnie4ever, Cara Lavender, and WordsIwrite they each have written a ton of beautiful stories about Harry Potter.**


	4. Lily's Melancholy

A/N\- **Sorry again for the long wait but these update should be worth it. Anyway from now on I'll be writing from a narrative point of view. These also skips into September which is months after Harry gets to know of the prophecy. Thanks to all those who reviewed!:)**

Chapter 4: Lily's Melancholy

8 months later

"Lily," Harry's shout rang up the Manor's stairs yelling for his daughter.

Lily Potter was just started her first year at Hogwarts in a couple of hours after years of hearing so many trilling tales of adventure and humorless pranks from her parents, cousins, siblings, and other family relativesand friends.

Even Lily's youngest brother Albus who only started school last year had already taste a bit of the wonderful magic that lingered at Hogwarts even outside the of classes. An James sure made a habbit of making side remarks about all the wonderful things she was missing.

At the moment Lily was tending after her eminence quality of red hair hair when her while day-dreaming about what her first year would be like when father's shout came up the stairs bringing her back to reality.

With a sigh Lily set her brush down upon her escritoire and began gathering up possessions she was taking to school with her that she have neglected to pack early in the week.

Engrossed in her packing she failed to cognizance the stairs outside her room creak with the sounds of heavy footsteps nor did she see her father standing in the landing beside her door.

"Ahem!"

Lily jumped at the voice of her father.

Rubbing a sore spot on her from bumping her head on one of the frames of her bed while searching for her potions book she turned around showing slight egad.

Harry was leaning on her doorframe smiling at his daughter.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to leave the packing 'til the last minute?" Harry asked his daughter.

Lily gave a shrug, "I don't have much to pack anyway," she replied, " plus if I forget anything your always send by owl."

Harry's smile grew wider at his daughter's cheek. She was starting to act a lot like her brother James.

"You know Lily," Harry began, "your starting to sound a lot like your older brother."

Lily gasped.

"I'll never be like that clown that I have as a brother." she said.

Harry smiled even wider, "I would hope not lil. You seem to have a lot more sense than James will ever have."

Lily hugged her father.

"But still you shouldn't have unheeded all your belongings we'll running late as it is the school train will depart for Hogwarts in over an hour rather we're there are not." Harry said.

"Ok, ok sorry dad." she apologized.

"So-" said Harry as he looked around his daughter's room which had several garments of clothing hanging out of her wardrobe and dozens of books littering the floor.

Lily too looked around her room to realize that she made more of a mess of her things than she actually did of tidying it away in her open trunk.

She paled, they had to leave for the school train in less than a quarter of an hour but at the rate she's been packing. They'll be lucky to be ready tomorrow.

Harry seeing his daughter's frustration began helping her pack her belongings.

As they both began shoving stuff into her trunk James decided to peek in.

"Tsk, tsk, sis your still not packed yet" James tutted.

"None of your business you dolt" she said.

James laughed, "Whatever lil but is not me who's going to miss the train."

Lily throw her new transfiguration book at his forehead but before it hit him he flicked his wand and the book settled down into her trunk.

"Is that the best you can do sis?" James snickered.

Harry frowned at his first-born son.

"James stop tormenting your sister and go see if Albus needs any help with his things.

"Sure thing dad." James said as he turned to leave the room.

Great Harry thought a couple of years around George's son and he already is almost as mischievous as the marauders.

"Git!" said Lily when James was finally out of earshot.

"It's ok Lily he just likes a good laugh that's all." Harry said.

"Yeah but does he always have to smell as bad as his pet owl Avalon?" she asked.

Harry just laughed.

Harry and Lily had finished up her packing when her mother (Harry's wife) Ginny came knocking on the door.

"Lily are you done with your packing-Oh!" Ginny said as she came into the room and saw Harry closing her trunk.

"Oh good your father helped you, I overheard James telling Albus that you still had not packed but obviously your done." she continued.

As Harry carried the trunk down to the waiting car. Lily looked into her mirror sighing. Her hair was still a mess from her sleep-in this morning.

Ginny saw her daughter trying to straighten her glorious red hair.

Reaching out onto Lily's escritoire, Ginny began to brush her daughter's éclat hair.

After a few minutes of tolerating her mother brush her hair in silent. Lily asked, "Mom is Hogwarts really as spectacular as everybody makes it seem?"

"Even better, my sweet." Ginny replied.

"Howcome mom? I mean what made it special for you?" she asked.

Ginny thought for a second. "Well its where I got to be close to your father and where he finally decided he liked me enough to snog." Ginny replied with a slight blush.

"But will Hogwarts be magical for me?" Lily said.

"If you let it." Ginny replied.

"But still what if Filch or Slughorn or anybody else doesn't like me?"

"Filch loathes students and Slughorn should like you anyway besides Nevile and Hagrid will be there so your have some teachers to turn to."

When her mother finished with her hair Lily grabbed her owl, Aridel cage from her night table and was about to rush out to the car when her mother stopped her.

"You forgetting something my dear?" Ginny asked.

Lily turned around to see her mother holding up her school robes which she had left lying on her bed.

"Thanks mom." she said grabbing her robes and quickly hugged her mother as her fathers voice called after her.

She rushed down the stairs through the kitchen and out the Manor's door onto the lawn.

Her father was piling trunks into the magical expanded trunk of a Ford Mondeo.

Lily helped her father fit her trunk in then hurried into the car. She sat in the back with Albus since James claiming sovereignty sat in the shotgun sit.

Harry drove the Ford down his paved driveway but squeaked to a halt when Albus cryied out that he forgot his raven, Elania.

It took a little less than a hour to arrive at Kings Cross Station, while Harry weaved through crowds of muggles looking for a parking spot Lily, Albus, and James gathered up any of their possessions that became loose during the ride from Potter Manor.

It was nearly half past ten when they finally managed to squeeze in between a Arston Martin and a Land Rover.

Harry gathered the child's trunks out of the car and magical conjured three carts for them to push them on without the backbreaking effort of carrying them or dragging them are the way into Kings Cross.

Several muggles gave them bewildered looks on their way in as if the never seen a father let his three kids with two owls and a raven travel on the train, but most just shrugged they seen stranger things in London then three weird children and their pets.

As they approached the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten they arrived behind a trio of witches about to use the gateway to the school train and to Harry's dismay he recognized them as his brother-in-law Percy's family.

Audrey, Percy's wife noticed Harry as he neared and gave a tiny wave before turning back to her two daughters and vanishing through the arch.

"Ok! James you go on first." Harry instructed his eldest son when they neared the barrier.

James lined up his cart carrying his trunk, sprinted toward the arch and was gone.

"You next Albus."

An with the next second Albus too have vanished through the arch after brother.

"Go on Lily hurry on through," Harry said, "the train is bound to leave in the next couple of minutes."

Lily glanced at the wall and gave her father a anxious look.

"Are you sure it won't hurt, I mean I know James and Albus went through without a problem but it seems legitimately substantial." said a rather frightened Lily.

Harry gave his daughter the most Lockhartish-smile that it slightly unnerved her even more.

"It ok Lily we're go together." He inspirited her.

An with that the two leaned against the arch and came out on the other side onto platforms 9 3/4 Quarters. The Hogwarts Express's steam was already filling the the tiny platform while last minute stragglers rushed to get aboard.

Harry helped his daughter load her trunk and owl cage onto the train, just as he helped her with the last of her luggage the train began to pull away.

"Hurry Lily!" Harry shouted.

Lily rushed madly onto the train as it began to pick up speed and a few seconds it turned a corner and began it's journey to Hogwarts.

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. If you liked it please review, like, and/or follow. Feel free to ask questions or pm me if anything concerns you. Update coming soon. But in your free time check out AgiVega's Harry Potter Trilogy; The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History, The Greatest Shame a Wizard Could Suffer, and The Greatest Enemy Ever Faced.**


	5. A Crazed Monkey and the Veiled Stalker

A/N\- **T** **hanks to all those whom reviewed last time and are following this story. As a special thanks I'm going to write some one shots mainly about want happened Harry after got home after hearing about the Prophecy and want we're Harru and Ginny doing in the BR (explained in this chapter). I also like to thank WhiteTiger68 for following this story. Please Enjoy! :)**

Harry stood there silently until the train had rounded the corner and Lily began a journey he had began nearly twenty-six years ago.

Harry still missed the days at Hogwarts from Quidditch to even Ron and Hermione's feuds not that he still didn't get to see either of those but it just wasn't the same without being inside the walls of the place he first called home.

Sighing Harry turned to head back out into the muggle part of Kings Cross when he collided with something.

Reaching blindly around for his glasses reach had slipped off when he fell to the ground.

Finding them he blinked several times to focus on something very small and furry resting on his chest.

Harry's jaw fell open when he realized that it was a golden snub-nosed monkey he had collided with, which must have weighted mysteriously a couple dozen pounds although it didn't show any signs of being overweight for it was madly rushing around Harry poking him in the chest.

Most of Harry's surprise had weared off but he was still wondering how a monkey had gotten into platforms 9 3/4 Quarters.

Squinting down the platform Harry saw a wizard sprinting towards him with his arms shuing the monkey off Harry.

In the man's rush to reach Harry he failed to acknowledge a wet floor sign that had only recently been situp and almost fell into the puddle of water that had covered part of the platform.

Recovering himself the man approached Harry more carefully now.

"Pelias come!" the man shouted at the monkey, "come Pelias get off that poor gentleman's chest."

Finally the monkey obeyed and crawled over to the man and sat down on his shoulders.

"Sorry about that my friend." the man said as he helped Harry to his feet, "Pelias here can get a bit carried away when it comes to playing with people, gets it from my daughter I guess.

He nodded monkeys were known to be extremely playful around humans.

"So is your daughter going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Oh! Yes!" the man replied, "these is her first year and she super excited."

Harry smiled. "First year eh! My daughters also a first year too and is very jittery."

The man smiled back. "Happens to most kids but my daughter has my wife to keep a eye on her."

Harry frowned. This was the first time he heard of a new teacher.

"Is she new this year?" asked Harry.

The man let out a guffaw. "No my wife is Professor Trelawney, she teaches divination. You probably never had her although she talks about you all the time." he said, "she's always predicting your death."

Realization and shock came to Harry's brain.

"Wait Professor Trelawney is married and haves had children?" Harry asked not believing that fraud could ever get married much less have a child.

The man frowned probably thinking Harry was insulting him.

"Yes didn't you know?" he replied, "I'm her husband Mr. Dranorim Higglebottom and our daughter is Aurelia. Me and Sybill were married along time ago but divorced over something acrimoniously."

Harry took a better look at Dranorim. He definely looked like somebody Trelawney would fall for. The man was under 4.5 ft. tall and despite being very muscular it didn't do anything to approve his apparence at all. Along with his small tuff of grating hair that maybe used to be dirty blond it he was mostly bald.

"You sure your ok?" Dranorim asked having caught Harry staring at him.

Harry quickly glanced away.

"So where did all this water come from?" Harry asked trying to get the man's attention off him.

Dranorim shrugged.

"Not sure. I barely noticed it when I came over to help relieve you of my daughter's monkey." he said.

Harry looked around looking for some kinda source from which the water could've spilt from. Noticing a barrel Harry walked over to it to see if it had any label.

"Humph it from the school train." Dranorim said pointing at a yellow label on the bottom of the barrel.

Harry looked at it and sure enough it read _Hogwarts Expres._

Frowning Harry placed the lid back onto the barral stopping the flow of magical ever flowing water.

"Well nice seeing . Sorry again about the my daughter's monkey, but I make it up to you next time I see you," Dranorim said before disapparating.

Quickly drying up the water with his wand Harry walked back out into the muggle world of Kings Cross.

Walking past several people making their way toward their designated train Harry got the sense that had been beat into him all those years of Auror training that he was bying followed.

Glimpsing over his shoulder Harry didn't see anyone but still his instincts told him different.

Pulling out his wand for precaution Harry hurried out of the station to where his car was parking.

Noticing that his front tires were slashed Harry Flicked his wand to fix them.

Starting up his ignition he backed his Ford out its parking spot and drove out of Kings Cross and out onto the highway.

While on his way home Harry stopped to pick up some groceries Ginny had told him to get. On his way in Harry got the same feeling he had back in the train station. Whipping around to see if anybody was following him he came up empty.

Harry shrugged maybe it was just nerves the sooner he got home the better. He didn't want Rita finding out he was turning into Mad-Eye.

After buying the needed things Harry began his drive home and a in little less than fourty-five minutes he had pulled up to the Manor's driveway.

Parking the car small warehouse his brother-in-law George had built him to resemble the one his father-in-law Arthur Weasly has at the burrow. George said it was for Harry to use as a garage but Harry suspected it was a practical joke that George built it for thinking would too become a muggle loving lunatic that collected spark plugs.

Walking into the Manor which was situated about twenty-seven meters from the warehouse [Barn].

Hearing the banging of pans from the Kitchen Harry assumed Ginny was washing the dishes.

Deciding to take a quick shower before heading off to work. Harry ambled up the stairs.

When he approached the landing in which the bathroom was on Harry bumped into Charlie whom was spending the next couple of days here during his break from Romania so that he wouldn't have to face his mother scolding his long hair or remind him that he's still bachelor and should get married.

"Howdy Harry!" said Charlie giving him a hug, "How's my favorite brother-in-law?"

"Charlie, I'm your only brother-in-law." Harry replied.

"Yea, Yea but how are you?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "Fine just saw my kids off to Hogwarts so I'm going to have a few relaxful months, I guess."

Charlie laughed.

"What?" Harry asked

"Oh I not sure I call a couple of months stuck with Ginny relaxful, more likely stressful than anywhere near calming." Charlie said.

"True but I'm sure I keep her under control." replied Harry heading into the bathroom and shutting the door in Charlie's face.

"Just no funny business I don't want anymore nephews or nieces." came Charlie muffled voice through the door.

Harry signed Charlie never shut up about Harry knocking up his sister, Harry's wife [Ginny] three times.

Pulling off his clothes and stepping into the shower Harry turned the knob to release a downpour of water onto his body.

While he cleaned the dirt off his chest and neck he failed to respond to the soft voice of his wife whom had asked if he were done in there yet.

Hearing the door snap shut Harry peeked his head out of the shower and saw his wife placing fresh towels on the sink.

Reaching out and grabbing her arm he whispered, "Hey Sweetheart!"

Ginny nearly had a heart-attack while she jumped so high she almost hit the ceiling.

Fuming she whipped her head around and slapped Harry on the cheek.

"Really Harry did you have to scare me?" she asked, "An when did you even get home I thought Charlie was still wasting away in here."

"If I didn't know any better I think you aren't happy to see me?" he accused.

Ginny frowned, "Maybe I am or maybe I'm not." she retorted.

"Want to prove it?" Harry asked stretching out his like he was going to get a hug.

"Like that?" she asked.

"Why not? Harry said, "You telling me you don't want to play around?"

"Right now Harry with Charlie right out there?" she asked.

"Oh come on who cares what he thinks he already gave me his brotherly talk." said Harry.

"You make a strong case." Ginny smiled moving toward him.

Just then came a shout from downstairs, "HARRY, GINNY THE WAREHOUSE [Barn] IS ON FIRE!

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in unison.

They both rushed down the stairs of the Manor and sprinted outside to find Charlie battling a losing fight against a burning building.

 **Thanks for reading please make sure to review,like and/or follow! :)**


End file.
